Cammina Con Me
by HipsterMustache
Summary: HIATUS  TEMPORARILY . BEING REWRITTEN.
1. The Accident

_I know, I know, I haven't been here in...forever. Anyway, it's cause school has been terrible. And I've been so busy. Nngh. Moving on, I regret to inform you that I will be uploading the LAST chapter to Mi Tomate soon, as soon as I get it typed again. It accidentally got deleted. But I needed to upload this, because it's so beautiful. __It's GerIta, and it's sooo fluuuuffffffffyyyyyyy. It'll probably be over fifteen chapters, and I plan on over three or four thousand words a chapter. PLAN on it. After this chaoter, at least._

_I feel so hyper! The summary is...AU. Human. Ludwig is driving to work one day, and he gets into a very bad accident. He spends four days in a small coma, then when he wakes up in the hospital he meets his assigned nurse-Feliciano Vargas. Ludwig soon finds out he no longer has the ability to walk, and Feliciano starts helping him learn to walk again...love blooms._

_Way more awesome than it sounds..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I've tried buying it, but turns out Hidekaz doesn't take an IOU._

...

The day started out, same as all the others. Ludwig yawned and blinked awake, nestled in his soft, warm bed. He threw the covers off of his body, and sat up, rubbing his eyes and groaning. He could clearly hear his older brother and his boyfriend, whats-his-name, enjoying what sounded like a regular bout of good morning sex. Trying to block out the perverse noises coming from the basement, Ludwig swung his legs around and stood up, yawning.

"Gott...if I didn't have to go to work I'd lay back down and figuratively die." He muttered, blinking a few times and running a hand through his hair. Shuffling to his bathroom, he picked up his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. As he started to squeeze mint toothpaste onto the brush, he heard a particularly odd noise from downstairs.

"MAPLE!"

Letting out a surprised yell, he accidentally squeezed too hard and toothpaste poured into his hand and the sink. Sighing, he washed it off.

The rest of his morning went about the same. Terrible. But things were probably looking up. He was looking forward to coming home after work and falling asleep. As Gilbert and the other man emerged from the basement, hair ruffled and clad only in boxers, Ludwig looked away. Now he could just picture what it was they did, and he was not pleased with the mental images flooding his mind.

"Bruder, I'm leaving for work. Don't try and put a handful of silverware in the microwave. Don't blow up the house. And if you go into my room, I will murder you." He said, looking and sounding dead serious. Gilbert rolled his eyes and got out a carton of orange juice.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun at work..." He muttered, starting to drink straight from the carton. Ludwig scoffed.

"Bruder, quit drinking from the carton. Have the decency to use a glass." He said, standing up and grabbing his coat. He sighed as Gilbert finished off the carton and set it back in the fridge, probably to just spite him. Walking out of the house, he shut the door with a little more force than necessary.

...

As he drove down the street, he glanced around at the other cars. Since his and his brother's recent move to America, he started to find the cars here interesting.

They'd moved two years ago, with their grandfather. Now that he had passed on, him and his bruder shared the house. Gilbert had claimed the basement for himself, leaving...everything else...for the younger sibling. But that was fine. He was glad he'd picked the basement, at least, instead of a more viewable place in the house. Ludwig was a neat freak, and Gilbert was not. In other words, the basement was filthy and everything else was practically spotless, except for when his bruder showed his face upstairs.

He was so lost in these thoughts that he didn't notice he'd been swerving slowly into the other lane. He did notice, however, when he heard a loud, eighteen-wheeler honking extremely loudly at him. His head snapped up, just in time for him to stare, wide eyed, at the eighteen wheeler. He didn't even have time to scream as his car and the vehicle collided. The pain was almost immediate.

He could feel his right arm shatter, could feel the bone breaking in multiple places. Jagged ends of glass embedded themselves in his body, and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in both legs, then nothing. His eyes filled with blood, probably due to the glass shards in his forehead, as the pain became more extreme. He only heard a muffled "CALL 911!" before blacking out.

...

When he woke up, there were people in scrubs, surrounding him and yelling at each other. One of them was taking his pulse, and one of the doctors started to speak to him.

"Can you hear me? What's your name?" The lady said, speaking rapidly. He had a hard time answering and could only choke out "Lud..." before going back into unconsciousness.

...

When he woke up again, the first thing to meet his eyes was white. White, everywhere. It hurt his eyes, that was the second thing he realized. He attempted to sit up before wincing, feeling a sharp twinge in his lower back, and slowly lowering himself back onto the soft bed. Not unlike his own, but this one had metal siderails and a...hospital feeling to it. Oh, wait.

The realization hit him just as someone knocked on the door and walked inside. He heard a bright and cheery, accented voice.

"Ve~ yay! You're awake!" It said. Lifting his head, his eyes widened. It was a man, in bright blue scrubs. He was holding a clipboard and smiling ditzily, with nice, soft chocolate brown hair falling into his large, brown eyes. He had light, sunkissed skin and seemed to shine with a light. He barely registered what he was saying before the words left his mouth.

"Wh-What...what's your name?" He asked, swallowing and settling back down into the bed. The man smiled wider, tilting his head in a cute, innocent way. The unfamiliar man laughed, despite the atmosphere, and patted Ludwig's leg. Ludwig furrowed his brows when he saw but didn't feel the pat.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas! I'm your assigned nurse for however long you're in here, and I think we'll be best friends~" He said cheerily. Ludwig couldn't hold back the question any longer.

"Y-You...patted my leg, I know it, but...I didn't feel it." He said, stating it bluntly. Feliciano suddenly looked awkward, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face. He looked as though he knew something, but didn't want to tell him, afraid.

"I-In the accident...ve...the impact snapped your legs. W-We managed to splint them, but...you probably won't walk again." He said, swallowing thickly. Ludwig paled and started to shake a little, unsure of what to say next. He could only think of the consequences. He would probably spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair, which means he'd lose his job. Then he couldn't support Gilbert, who would have to get a job. Not only to buy food and clothes, but also to make the house handicap accessible. All of these thoughts made his head spin and he put a hand to his head to calm himself.

"I...I..." was all he could manage to say before slumping back down on the bed and back into restless, achy sleep.

...

_What'd you think? I wish it was better, but...xD_

_Review~! I can gives you a cookie! But...flamers get the cookies Iggy made..._


	2. Wet Shoes and A Creeper

**_Welcome to this page. _**

**_So, I loved the positive feedback! Thanks! :) I wanted to update again, since I'm seriously busy as crap. Hurhur. Also, just wanted to point out that the reason some of the hospital experience(not terms, that may or may not end up being correct) is accurate is because...well...let's put it this way. I have a PERMANENTLY ASSIGNED NURSE at the EMERGENCY ROOM. Haha, his name is Robert and he lets meh call him Bobby! And he's a ginger..._**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. I do own a binder, though. And for all you HS fans, there is a certain blind troll on the front~_**

...

When Ludwig blinked awake, the lights were off and it was dark outside. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but clearly for at least enough time for that Feliciano to leave. He glanced around, then remembered the life changing news he'd recieved. He still didn't know how to respond.

What would Gilbert say? Or did Gilbert already know? Why hadn't he seen Gil come to visit him? Many thoughts rushed through his head at ninety miles an hour as he sat there silently. He winced as the lights suddenly flicked on, and Feliciano giggled.

"Yay~ you're awake!" He said, holding his clipboard close to his chest. He walked forward and started to check his vital signs."I was worried, usually people wake up much sooner than you did!" He said brightly, nodding at the confusing numbers on the screen. "But, they weren't exactly hit by an eighteen wheeler going eighty miles an ho-" Ludwig cut him off by asking a question he had been wondering about.

"Does...my brother know? Did anyone call him? Can I call him?" He asked, taking deep breaths in between questions. He managed to get his breathing back down to normal as Feliciano hummed in thought. All Ludwig could think was that Feliciano looked...a little cute when he thought. Then, of course, he mentally slapped himself for thinking one, Feliciano was a man, and therefore not cute. For two...he couldn't think of anything else.

"We haven't been able to reach him, but I think the other doctor's are still trying. One of them, Dr. Bonnefoy, keps insisting he knows your brother...he would come down to see you, but he's treating leukemia kids right now." Feliciano said, clearing the monitor and pulling up a chair, sitting down and putting the clipboard down. He gently touched Ludwig's cheek, and this made Ludwig's cheeks flush with colour. Not understanding, Feliciano gasped worriedly.

"V-Ve...are you running a fever? Do you feel warm?" He asked, pressing the back of his hand to Ludwig's forehead. Ludwig stammered but finally managed to form coherent words, despite how tongue tied he felt.

"N-Nein..." He said, blush retreating from his face. Feliciano looked confused, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"The number nine?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows. Did nine even exist? Didn't seven eat him? He was wondering why Ludwig said a number when he'd asked him a question...it didn't make any sense...

"No, 'nein'. It's German for no...I wanted to know, why are your shoes wet?" Ludwig wondered aloud, raising an eyebrow. He had noticed the wet footprints the other left behind and became instantly curious, as he now glanced down to the sopping wet white sneakers. Feliciano laughed and smiled brightly.

"It's a long story..." And so he told a story, then the German told the story of the time Gilbert blew up every toilet in the house. Feliciano told the story of when his big brother got so mad because his boyfriend had cooked paella that he bent every utensil in the house, then almost killed someone when his boyfriend pulled out a fork. Then Ludwig told the story of the time Gilbert put all of their silverware in the microwave to see what would happen.

"Ja, apparently he thought that it would melt the silverware. Nein, it blew up our microwave, destroyed all of the silverware, burned the counter, wall, and cabinets, and nearly caught the house and Gilbert on fire." Ludwig said, chuckling a bit at the memory of when he came home to that sight, Gilbert with his clothes nearly burned off, smoke pouring out of the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, ve~ that's funny!" Feliciano chimed, laughing. Ludwig nodded then winced from the pounding in his waist. Feliciano put on a worried expression and then bit his lip in thought, staring at the German's legs.

"I wonder..." He murmured, standing up and circling the bed. Ludwig immediately felt awkward and followed the other with his pools of blue, and Feliciano snapped his fingers. "I have to go see Dr. Jones..." He said, turning and speedwalking out. Ludwig opened his mouth to ask who the doctor was, then thought better of it and closed his mouth.

Ludwig sunk into the bed, attempting to fall back to sleep. He was nearly unconscious when a door slamming open caused him to jump a little. Looking up, Gilbert was there with a box. Gilbert saw his brother was awake and grinned, striding over obnoxiously(Ludwig wasn't even sure you could do that, but if anyone could it would be Gilbert).

Gilbert's grin tranfrormed into a smirk as he set the box down on the bedside table, knocking Ludwig's book off.

"Hallo, bruder!" He chimed, grinning again. Ludwig's eyes widened. Finally, Gilbert was here. He wondered if Gilbert knew about his...problem. Gilbert took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I already know, bruder. It's okay, alright? The awesome me will take care of you! I know I can be pretty...unreliable sometimes, but I promise to change, just for you!" He said triumphantly, an obnoxious smirk plastered on his albino face. Ludwig sighed, then let out a small smile.

"Danke, bruder..." He said softly, yawning. He'd been really tired lately...must be the new medicine. Just as the silence began to comfort andf lull him to sleep, Gilbert laughed loudly. Ludwig let out a sigh and opened his eyes, looking at Gilbert.

"Ja...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a deep breath. Gilbert glanced arond before leaning in to speak quietly, whispered.

"Did you see that brown-haired Italian nurse? Gott, he was so sexy..." He murmured, earning a glare from the suddenly angry younger brother.

"No. One, you are in a relationship with that...Canadian boy, who is probably the only one besides me who can stand your obnoxious attitude. Two, I...w-well, I..." He trailed off, blushing lightly. Gilbert went wide-eyed before grinning widely, from ear to ear.

"So, you have a thing for him? Okay, ja, I'll stay away. Besides...Mattie knows what I like in the bedroom..." He said, earning a loud, disgusted groan from Ludwig.

"Please, shut up." He said, and Gilbert 'kesesese~ed' loudly.

"Once you get with that Italian, he'll know what you want in the bedroo-" Gilbert cut off, eyes widening at the tears now pricking Ludwig's eyes. Had he upset Ludwig? From the growing tears, he assumed he had. Going over what he said, he swallowed.

"...H-Hey, I'm sorry. B-But hey! Keep your hopes up! Being around my awesomeness should totally heal you~!" He said, laughing. Ludwig blinked the droplets away and smiled a bit, actually slightly glad for his brother's attitude.

"Ja...now get out, I need sleep." He said, yawning as his eyes slipped closed and he heard the door quietly close behind Gilbert.

_Ah, sleep._

Little did he know that while he slept, a certain doctor was watching him with sky blue eyes, scribbling onto a clipboard, coming up with treatment plans. Every few seconds, he would glance up at the sleeping German and furrow his brows in thought.

"Dude, I hope one of these works...then Arthur would stop bugging me about not being qualified to be a doctor..."


	3. Doctors and Operation

_**Hey, guys! So, pekebella drew some fanart! I freaking love it, because let's face it-Feli in scrubs is sexy. So, if you wanna see it, remove the spaces!**_

_http:/ .com /art/ APH-Cammina-con-me-273232508_

_**It looks awesome! So, I wanted to thank those who reviewed and faved this. I'd like to get more reviews this time! :) So review! Even if it's just to say 'nice work' or if it's to leave me a horrifyingly rude flame! xD also, in this chapter, I'm introducing the new doctors!**_

_**Disclaimer: Trust me. I don't own Hetalia...ahaha...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

The next time Ludwig awoke, he first noticed that there was a plethora of doctors crowded around him. He only noticed Feliciano, so the other doctors were strangers. One of them had platinum blonde hair and violet eyes, and he towered over most of the other doctors. Only one seemed to get even close to his height, and the nametag that one was wearing said Dr. Jones. He was the only one wearing a nametag, so he had to listen to learn the other people's names.

_'He must be that doctor Feliciano mentioned...I wonder what they're all doing here...'_ Ludwig thought, and then jumped a little as one of the doctors noticed he was awake and grabbed his hand, feeling the pulse and counting silently. This doctor had short, blonde hair and unnaturally large eyebrows. His face suggested that he either wanted to kill someone, had a lot of enemies, or was having a sour day. It could have been either one of them. The doctor was muttering angrily to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"Dr. Braginski, I need to see his clipboard..." A French doctor chimed, taking the familiar silver clipboard from the other doctor.

"Dr. Bonnefoy, if you don't mind, would you please quit feeling my arse?" The eyebrow one said, glancing over at the French one. Judging by his tone, this was obviously a daily occurance. The French doctor smirked lopsidedly.

"Oui, Dr. Kirkland." He said, returning to poking at Ludwig's unfeeling legs.

So, Ludwig made a mental list of all the doctors.

Dr. Bonnefoy, Dr. Jones, Dr. Braginski, Dr. Kirkland, and Feliciano. He thought they all seemed a little odd, but in some way, everyone is odd. His eyes widened when he realized Dr. Jones was trying to talk to him. He snapped back to reality and looked at him. Dr. Jones was pressing down on a spot about an inch above his waistline.

"Can you feel this at all?" He asked, taking a deep breath. Ludwig winced and nodded.

"It hurts." He simply said, earning a single nod from Dr. Jones. The doctor moved down to his waist, pressing down again. This time, it took Ludwig a while to feel it, but when he felt it, it was a dull, throbbing pain. He nodded slowly, then he barely felt Dr. Jones remnove the pressure.

Waiting for another press down, he looked expectantly at Dr. Jones, who was already looking at him. "Do you feel that?" He asked, and Ludwig's eyes widened. He shook his head, swallowing. Feliciano finally looked up from the iPad, addressing Dr. Jones and Dr. Kirkland.

"I thought one of you could help me out with what I emailed you last night, ve, seeing as how you two are familiar with paralysis." He said, and Dr. Kirkland scoffed lightly.

"I specialize in the very science of it. Dr. Jones here merely helps me. He's like my own personal nurse." He said, earning a laugh from the other.

"Yeah, but you know for a fact I was your nurse last nigh-" He was cut off by a hand slapping over his mouth, via Kirkland. Dr. Kirkland gave a nervous chuckle and swallowed.

"H-He's referring to our rousing game of Operation..._which we will play again tonight if he shuts his bloody mouth_." He said, hissing the last part to Dr. Jones, and Dr. Bonnefoy snickered.

"Ve, we need to talk about the treatment plans. I told Dr. Jones to start coming up with ideas. Can I see the list?" He asked, taking the notebook from Jones. He looked at the written ideas, nodding periodically. Most of the ideas made sense, while a few made absolutely no sense. Two didn't even pertain to treatment.

"Dr. Jones, setting hamburgers on his head is not a treatment plan!" He said, not noticing as all of the doctors, minus Kirkland, Jones, and himself left. Dr. Jones scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"It could work." He protested, looking away. Dr. Kirkland took out an iPad and began to click many buttons, seeming experienced at whatever it was he was doing. At this point, Ludwig had fallen asleep. This didn't seem to involve nor require his consciousness anymore, so why bother to stay awake? The medicine caused him to need far more than his original hours of sleep, and he planned to fulfill that need.

"The other treatment plans look okay, except for the one that says 'I need food' with the doodle of a dinosaur next to it." Feliciano murmured, laughing a little. Dr. Jones' notes were terrible in med school and they were terrible now, though they were much worse in grade school. On their notes for WW2, Jones had let Feliciano borrow his notes when he missed a day. In one corner of the page, Jones had written in scribbly handwriting, 'Hitler, leader of that one place in Europe, more like dictator, Artie looks cute today' and in the other corner was a doodle of a cupcake. Next to the cupcake he had written 'Hitler bakes cupcakes~'.

The thought of that memory brought as slight smile to Feliciano's face. He'd had to borrow Lovino's notes.

"He's asleep, dudes." Dr. Jones pointed out, looking over at Dr. Kirkland, who sighed loudly and shook his head after putting his pen away.

"Let him sleep. We're done with the questions for today. By the way, Dr. Jones, look into physical therapy and reserve him a spot. Get...Lovino to take care of that." He advised, turning the iPad off and putting it back in the sidebag he carried. Dr. Jones nodded and took the notebook, writing down some things. Feliciano gasped, eyes widening.

"You mean fratello? I-I'm not sure..." He cautioned, earning a shrug from the Englishman.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Spaniard in the Children's Ward will keep him in line. Rumor has it they're shagging." He said, turning and without another word, walking out. A mutual thought was shared between Feliciano and Dr. Jones.

_'...what is shagging?'_

Dr. Jones yawned and stretched.

"I'm going to take a nap in that one Japanese patient's room...there's an extra bed in there anyway." He said, following Kirkland's lead and striding out. Forgetting about Feliciano, he flicked the lights off as he disappeared out of the doorway, and Feliciano hesitated before taking Ludwig's hand in his own.

"I'll help you...I promise..." He whispered, slowly pressing his lips to the German's cheek before walking out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

In Ludwig's dream, he was sitting in his wheelchair in what looked like an airport. He saw a blurry person, who appeared to be waving to him. Ludwig couldn't tell who it was but he knew he didn't want them to go. He tried to wheel himself over to the disappearing man, but he couldn't!

"N-Nein! Nein! Don't go, please!" He called out, reaching the the other's hand. He knew it was pointless, as the man was a little too far away. "D-Don't leave! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! Please, help me walk! I want to be with you!" And without another glance backwards, the man left the room. Ludwig didn't understand why he'd said ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you'...

He heard an echoing voice, that seemed to be coming from every direction. He heard the words clearly, however, he could not pick out the distinguished voice.

"I'll help you...I promise..." And the picture dissolved. And the man did not dream again that sleep.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Review! :)_**


End file.
